Did you forget?
by hamtaroloverkursosaki
Summary: This story the way it is written is left to the readers own thoughts if he was replaced or if it was a misunderstanding. Let me know what you think. Also if there is anything you can suggest to make it better or any comments please let me know. Thank you for taking the time to read this.


It has been half a year since the events of Heavenly Host that tore a group of friends apart. Kurosaki Kensuke who was always so cheerful now just sits and stares, his eyes normally either downcast in sadness or red and puffy from his tears. The one he loved vanished without a trace leaving him to feel the pain of being abandoned with every breath he takes.

The once popular boy rarely even speaks and has become the target for bullies who pray on his weakness. He does not fight back but just lets them do as they please, having given up completely without the one who gave him his strength. Fukuroi Masato tries to watch over his friend as best as he can.

It pains Masato to see his friend in such condition knowing that Kensuke wishes and prays each night before crying himself to sleep just to see Kizami Yuuya once again. Masato in his heart almost dreads the yearly trip back to England with his partner Kai as he worries about leaving Kensuke alone.

Masato and Kai speak amongst themselves and come up with the idea of taking Kensuke with them on their trip. They hope maybe the change of scenery will help his disposition. The night before they all left Masato had Kensuke sleep over to keep an eye on him and to make sure he came with them instead of his normal routine of just cuddling one of Yuuya's shirts while crying. Kensuke managed to at least sleep that night taking comfort in his dear friend's presence.

Kensuke slept most of the flight and when he was not sleeping he would just stare out the window or down at the class ring that was worn on a chain around his neck. It had belonged to the one his heart calls out to…Kizami Yuuya. The man who fills Kensuke's dreams.

When the trio landed they decided to stop at a cafe on the way to Masato's parents home. Little did they know that decision would change things forever. Masato and Kai picked out a table after ordering the food while Kensuke just seemed to stare off into the distance like normal. It was not until something caught his eye across the room did he show any sign of even being there. The young man gasped in shock dropping his bag to the floor upon seeing who just walked into that cafe.

Kensuke stares in shock at the man who has haunted his dreams for half a year now. He looked just as he had remembered, just as handsome. It was all he could do not to start crying from the joy of just seeing him again. Kai notices Kensuke staring and lightly taps Masato's shoulder motioning for him to look. Before either could say a word Kensuke stood and took off running and he hugs Yuuya tightly, his tears streaming down his face taking the older male by surprise.

Kensuke clings softly crying not wanting to ever let go again and at the same time hoping it is not just a dream that he is really holding him again. His joy is cut short though as another comes up behind Yuuya and places their hand on his shoulder then kisses his cheek asking who his friend is. When Kensuke saw this his heart shattered. He softly whispers against his chest, "Did you forget?"

Kensuke takes a step back looking up into what was the love of his life's eyes. "Did you forget that I was even alive? Did you forget everything we had? Did you forget?….Did you forget about me?" The tears streaming down his cheeks as he tries to talk through them, at times his voice cracking as he chokes on his sobs.

"Did you regret…did you regret…ever standing by my side? Did you forget…did you forget what we were feeling inside? Now I'm left to forget…about us. Somewhere we went wrong…We were once so strong, our love is like a song…you can't forget it. So now I guess this is where we have to stand…Did you regret ever holding my hand?" Kensuke closes his eyes letting memories of the two of them together flow through his mind for a moment.

"Never again! Please don't forget..don't forget. We had it all we were just about to fall even more in love than we were before. I won't forget! I won't forget about us! Somewhere we went wrong. We were once so strong. Our love is like a song…you can't forget it! " Kensuke is breaking down into even more hysterics there in that small cafe. He starts softly mumbling to himself in shock that it seems the one he loves would have forgotten him. "Somewhere we went wrong…We were once so strong…Our love is like a song…You can't forget it…At all"

"All the past is just a lesson that we've learned. I won't forget! Please don't forget us! Somewhere we went wrong. Our love is like a song…but you won't sing along. You've forgotten about us." Kensuke looks down at the floor as he softly whispers, "Don't forget….I am yours…and you are mine. Now and forever…my heart will always belong to you."

Kensuke had made quite the scene in the cafe with his words and his tears. Yuuya did not know how to react and stayed quiet studying his friend trying to figure out how to truly react as he feels everyone in the cafe staring at the two of them.

Masato and Kai get up to slowly approach Kensuke when he just takes off running blinded by his tears. He does not know the area, but he just runs and runs not caring where he ends up. Masato and Kai quickly grab everything and run after him hoping he does not get hurt out there. Kensuke runs till his legs give out on him leaving him collapsed by a small lake. Kensuke blinks a few times as he looks into the water unsure of what is going on. He thinks he is seeing things as happier memories with Yuuya seem to be playing in the waters reflection.

Kensuke slowly reaches out to lightly stroke the reflection of Yuuya's cheek when a hand grabs his wrist pulling him in. He lets out a cry as he feels like he is falling deeper and deeper. The last thing he sees before he blacks out is Yuuya's smiling face in the reflection of the water. He had fallen for a dark trick that used his love against him. Masato and Kai searched and searched but all they ever found was a photo of Kensuke and Yuuya laying next to the lake.


End file.
